


I Hope You Weren't Too Hard On Her

by janeyseymour



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeyseymour/pseuds/janeyseymour
Summary: Katherine comes home hungover on a two show day... Jane and Catherine don't see eye to eye on the situation in front of them.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	I Hope You Weren't Too Hard On Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves! Someone on my tumblr (@//Janeyseymour) asked for this... so, here you go! It's a bit on the shorter side, but it is what it is I suppose! As always, have a lovely day!

“Katherine Howard, we told you not to go out last night because we have a two show day today,” Aragon stood from her place on the couch with her hands on her hips as she watched the fifth queen stumble through the front door. “Jane’s been-”

“Lina, I really don’t need this lecture. I’m already paying for it enough,” Kat groaned as she rubbed her temples. Hangovers were never a fun thing. She didn’t always get them, but when she did, they were killers.

“Jane told you it was a bad idea to go out last night. You really need to listen to your mum kid.”

“Oh Lina,” Jane sighed from next to the golden queen. “Give the poor girl a break. She’s young, she wanted to have some fun.” The blonde turned her attention to the fifth queen, her tone softening immediately, along with her volume. “Why don’t you head on up to your room? I’ll bring you some aspirin, and then we can try to get some shut eye.”

“Yeah, okay.” The pink haired queen began to slowly make her way up the stairs, but a wave of nausea hit her. She ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents in her stomach. Jane wasn’t far behind when she saw her daughter take off in a dead sprint, immediately tying her hair up and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“Shh honey, it’s alright. You’re going to be alright. It’s okay. Just let it out.” The third queen continued her movements until Katherine collapsed into her arms.

“Oh god, I hate puking.”

“Maybe next time, you’ll take your mum’s advice?” Jane chided gently as the younger queen curled into her arms.

“Yeah,” Kat mumbled. “I’m sorry Mum.”

“It’s okay sweetheart. Do you think you’re going to throw up again?” The blonde leaned forward and flushed the toilet quickly.

“No, I think I got it all out. Oh God, I’m sorry Mum. You were right.”

“I know I was love, but we have to learn from our mistakes. Now, do you think you’re able to sit up and hold yourself?” Katherine nodded and sat up. Jane scooched towards the cabinet under the sink and poured out some mouthwash. “For you.” She handed the small bathroom cup.

“Thank you,” Katherine exhaled as she spit the mouthwash into the toilet and flushed.

“Of course sweet one. Now, why don’t we get you in bed. I’ll bring up some bread and some advil, and then we can both get some shut eye.” Jane led the girl to her bed and tucked her in, promising the youngest queen that she would be back in a minute.

Jane had just flicked the light off and shut the door when Catherine bombarded her. 

“Jane, I understand why you coddle her when she’s sick, but-” Catherine rolled her eyes.

“She is sick,” Jane argued back. 

“She’s hungover,” the first queen spat back.

“She still threw up.”

“Because she drank too much.”

“Lina, she made a mistake. Don’t act like you haven’t made a mistake before.”

“I’ve been hungover before, but not on a two show day.”

“Catherine, just lighten up. She’s home, she’s safe. It’s going to be okay,” Jane affirmed as she walked into the kitchen. Aragon watched the blonde walk off before slipping into the youngest queen’s room.

“Get up.” The golden queen flipped on the light, eliciting a groan from the woman laying in bed. 

“What the-” Kat began.

“I know you have Janey worried sick, but you did it to yourself. You sure as hell don’t have my sympathy.”

“Jane shouldn’t be worried. I’m just-”

“I know. You’re hungover. But you didn’t see your mother last night. She couldn’t believe you didn’t listen to her. She was worried sick and stayed up the whole night waiting for you to come home. The least you could’ve done was text her and tell her you were safe last night and not coming home.”

“I didn’t think-”

“I know you didn’t think,” Aragon cut her off rather hastily.

“I’m sorry.” Kat uncurled her body and stood on slightly shaky legs. “I’m sorry.” She walked over to Aragon and pulled her into a hug. At first, the mighty Catherine of Aragon didn’t hug back, but then she felt the pink haired queens shoulders begin to bounce up and down: a clear indication she was crying. 

“It’s okay Kitty,” Catherine mumbled as she hugged back and smoothed down the girl’s unruly curls from last night. “Just please don’t let it happen again.”

“I won’t. I think I learned my lesson anyway. I don’t know how I’m going to do the first show today.”

“You’re doing it. You’re an adult, and being an adult means being responsible. Calling out of work because you’re sick is one thing.”

“Calling out because of a hangover isn’t the move.”

“Right.” Catalina pulled the pink haired queen closer and ruffled her hair a bit more. “I expect you to apologize to your mum after the stunt you pulled last night. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Okay, for now though, take some advil, eat some toast, drink some water, and you and your mama get some rest for me. I’ll wake you when we need to leave.” Aragon flicked the light back off and closed the door gently. As she was walking down the hallway, Jane was making her way up to the pink room.

“I hope you weren’t too hard on her,” Jane mumbled as she passed the first queen.

“I wasn’t.” Catherine made her way into her room, also to get some sleep. Staying up all night trying to calm Jane was not an easy task; she needed rest too.

Jane opened the door gently, balancing a plate of toast and two glasses of water in her arms.

“Here.” Kat tried grabbing the glasses and toast from her mother. “Take a seat.”

“Love, I’m supposed to be taking care of you,” Jane said as she set the things down. Not a moment later, her daughter was in her arms.

“I’m sorry Mum,” the fifth queen whispered.

“For what love?”

“Not listening to you. Worrying you and keeping you up all night. Keeping Lina up all night. Making you deal with vomit even though it terrifies you,” Katherine said the last part quietly.

“I would deal with all the vomit in the world for you,” Jane muttered into the girl’s hair before laughing lightly. “Wow, I never thought I would utter those words.”

“Yeah, but like-”

“It’s alright love. We make mistakes. We just have to learn from them, okay?”

“Okay Mum.”

“Why don’t you eat and drink a little before we get some shut eye?”

“I will. You can lay down, and I’ll join you when I’m done.” Katherine really looked at the blonde for the first time since she walked in. She looked exhausted- eyes sunken, dark circles under her eyes, an almost unnoticeable tear stain.

“It’s quite alright sweet one. I can-”

“Lay down Mum. I promise I’ll get some sleep right after.”

When the youngest queen went to lay down with her mother, Jane was already fast asleep. That didn’t stop her from pulling her daughter close. 

Catherine knocked on the door gently to see if either of her sleeping beauties had woken up yet. The two were fast asleep, Katherine curled into her mother’s warm embrace. The first queen scrambled for a piece of paper and a pen. 

_ Enjoy tonight off. -Lina  _


End file.
